


Last Time

by brokencasbutt67



Series: Supernatural Kink Bingo 2019 - 2 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cancer, Death, Established Relationship, F/M, Human Gabriel (Supernatural), Last Time, Oral Sex, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 19:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18350102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Written for SPNKINKBINGOSquare: Major Character DeathAlso written for drabbles1stblogiversary (Tumblr)





	Last Time

When you first found out about… _it_ , Gabriel pulled you out of the hunting life. You were already dying, he couldn’t lose you any sooner. You didn’t mind though, spending so much time with the new human was great, and despite the impending situation, both you and Gabriel were happy. You were coming up on the third anniversary of your relationship with him, likely your last one with him as humans.

Gabriel was laid beside you in bed, his arms wrapped around your waist as you both watched some movies together.   
“I love you” He murmured. He’d started saying it more and more since the news of your illness came out. Similarly, Dean had increased the number of hunts that they did, he wanted to get it from his mind, though it didn’t seem to work for him, like chemotherapy didn’t work for you.

“I love you too” You responded, leaning up to kiss him gently. Gabriel’s hands slid across your back and lifted you on top of him.  
“Hey there” He smiled against your lips, nipping your bottom lip slightly. You shift slightly, hips jerking of their own accord. Gabriel grinned up to you and held your hips in his hands.   
“It’s nice, it just being us” He murmurs, while pulling you down into a kiss.   
“Yeah…get to be completely naked without the boys then” You smile, tugging your top off. Gabriel grins and his mouth latches onto your nipple with ease. You gasp and moan, knotting your fingers through his hair to hold his head in place. Gabriel grins up to you, while unbuttoning his shirt and easing it from his shoulders. You smirk and ground your hips down against his. Gabriel groaned and reached between your bodies, adjusting himself in his jeans. You smirked and unbuttoned his jeans, climbing off of him to strip yourself and him, tossing the clothes aside. Gabriel grinned as he trailed his eyes over your body. _Even with the scars, cuts and contusions, Gabriel’s clearly turned on by you._ Gabriel smiles and lays you on the bed _,_ kissing you deeply while his hips roll against your own. You gasp and moan, scraping your nails over Gabriel’s shoulders. He groans and mouths at your neck, before mouthing down your body. You gasp and moan, hips jerking to meet Gabriel’s.   
“I fucking love you” He murmurs, as he nips and bites at your thigh. You gasp and moan, writhing against the stubble covering his jawline. Gabriel smirks up to you, pushing your thigh aside. With a slurp, he licks a stripe up your slit, the noise vibrating through your body. Your hands fell to Gabriel’s hair, holding his head in place, though his head wouldn’t move anyway, Gabriel _loves_ the taste of you.

So lost in your thoughts, your orgasm hits like a freight train. Gabriel sits back and watches as your body writhes for several moments, moans pouring out of your mouth. He groans and kisses you deeply, while reaching for a condom.   
“Holy fuck” He grunts, biting at your neck slightly. You gasp and moan, tossing the condom aside.   
“Get in me” You growl. Gabriel smirks, purposely taking his time with you. He slid between your legs, dragging the head through your slick. You whimpered, gripping the pillow behind your head for several moments until Gabriel _finally_ caved. He eased himself into you, his hair falling over his face and brushing at your chest. You moaned and gripped at his shoulders, your legs falling to his ass, guiding him deeper. Gabriel groaned and nipped a line over your shoulder, his tongue soothing a bite mark of his, though you don’t know when he did it. Gabriel’s hips rolled into you, his hot breath was fanning over your neck and chest, Gabriel’s moans mingling with your own. Gabriel’s hips jerked and his rhythm faltered, a sure sign that he was chasing his orgasm. His thumb fell to your clit and rubbed circles for a few moments until he felt you tightening around him   
“You feel fucking amazing” Gabriel groaned, his hands gripping your thighs.   
“I’m close” You gasp, gripping Gabriel’s wrist until he held your hand back against the pillow, kissing over the vein slightly.   
“I love you” You groan as you peak.  
“I love you too” Gabriel moans, spilling into you. You groan and shift when he pulls out of you and flops beside you.

“ **Everyone keeps telling me you’re the bad guy** …you’re the best guy I know” You murmur, curling close to him. Gabriel smiles and kisses the top of your head, holding you close. The mood shifts to a sombre mood, the looming thought of your impending death.   


Gabriel’s awoken in the middle of the night, and at first, he isn’t exactly sure of what’s awoken him. Rolling over, he realises what’s awoken him. The cancer has finally taken you. Tears are streaming down Gabriel’s cheeks, and the only light he can find in the darkness is that he got to hold you in his arms, got to tell you that he loves you one last time.


End file.
